An ostomate, whom a stoma is provided in abdomen as a result of diseases in gastrointestinal tract or urinary tract, wears an ostomy appliance in abdomen to put the one's excrement therein. Sometimes, the excrement penetrates an area between its faceplate and the one's skin, and leaks out. This phenomenon is referred to as blowout. In case of blowout, a clothing and a bedding are wasted as well as the one's skin is exposed to the excrement, causing a skin disorder to diffuse. Thus, it often results in being caught in a vicious circle of repeatedly blowing out. Further, if it blows out, people around the ostomate gets annoyed, causing serious problems in preventing young people from an advance into society and accelerating aging of old people who holds back going out. Since various reasons causes blowout, no ostomy appliance is developed that allows prediction or prevention of the blowout. Further, no ostomy appliance is developed that surely prevents the excrement leaked out from externally spreading out.
This phenomenon is described further in Japanese Unexamined Application Publication No. 2006-095321 published Apr. 13, 2006; Japanese Unexamined Application Publication No. 2004-113793 published Apr. 15, 2004; and Japanese Unexamined Application Publication No. 2009-254719 published Nov. 5, 2009, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.